


Sick boys

by ryuukko



Series: Assassination Classroom/Bnha collection [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA crossover, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, ac crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Mic catches a cold from Koro.  Run-of-the-mill stuff, however he starts to have delusions.Koromic fic refering to my other fic “Hello Hello Yesterday”, part 2 of the fic collection





	Sick boys

“You need to go home. You’re sick.”

Aizawa turned mic’s entire chair around by the back as he reeled back, gasping pre-sneeze. “ i’ve seen you with allergies before these are no allergies.”

“N-no. ‘M not sick. Iss hay fever man, you gotta believe me!”

“Again, I’ve seen you take a fever medication and I did nothing. You’re touching that flu the octopus has.”

Mic bit his thumb and looked at all of his work. Grading, lesson plans, extra lessons, Grading, lesson plans, extra lessons, Hero reports, interview plans, he had way too much to do to be sick! 

Not to mention he had to take care of his poor boyfriend. Bedridden and pouring out mucus by the bucketful, Koro could not be in a more run down state. He had enough energy to dodge any attack that could come his way, but that energy was reserved solely for that. He could hardly stretches tentacles farther than the doorway. The worst part of it all was The fact that his nostrils were above his eyes so all the educator saw was snot. Just the other day, he started secreting more and more from his his entire head. Too weak to transform, he was stuck in his octopus form. It really was a shame, seeing as a bath would really help him clear his sinuses out. 

 

Aizawa shook his head. Mic was touching his directional speaker all day long as it he was trying to rub it is on throat. It was obviously not feeling well. “If you stick around, you are going to spread it. Go. home.”

Hizashi looked at his work and back at the door, grumbling as he got up. 

Classical music filled the air, soothing the miserable octopus. 99 degree fever and nothing to do left his hyperintellegent mind bored. So bored that he began mapping out the song he was listening to onto a sheet of paper within his own mind. When sick, the best thing to do is to sleep. But he couldn’t sleep anymore. With all his jobs, his boyfriend still found the time to take care of him, and last night they indulged in a steamy make out session without a second thought. If Yamada didn’t come home sick by some miracle, maybe then he would be able to get some shut eye.

The door suddenly slammed shut and there as a metallic thud followed by heavy footsteps. “Move over.” 

Koro scooted over and next thing he knew, Hizashi was tossing himself into bed, leaving his hero outfit in a trail behind him. Drenched in sweat and shivering, he reached for the blanket. Koro takes his temperature and gasps. 102?!

“Oh no..here, drink this.” He lifted his head to give him the medicine, which he barely took before scrambling for a blanket. Koro tossed the heavy blanket away before he could get a grip on it. He whined, unable to think of any warm thing near him but his boyfriend so he hopped up into his arms. 

“Aw…” Koro ran a tentacle through mics hair and made a face. “Eughghh…” Right, the jell. He wasn’t going to be happy when he woke up.

—-

“He was sick and you still made out with him?” Aizawa asked in his monotone voice.

“....yes…”

Koro chuckled. “I should have stopped him, but I guess you don’t think much when you’re running a fever.” 

“Thanks for coming over Shouta, we really appreci- ACHOO! It…” Mic blew his nose.

Aizawa said nothing as he gave them a tray with two bowls of soup. These two were such a hand full. He never in all of his years thought he would meet someone as hyper and reckless as Mic, and here these two were. Two idiots with the flu.

Besides, this wasn’t the first time Aizawa took care of a bedridden hizashi.

——  
“102 again huh?”

“Buddy? Is that you?”

Koro stiffened at the childish nickname. Mic only called him that when he didn’t know his new alias. Was he that delirious? 

“Buddy...why did you come back? You..you left without a goodbye or anything. Just a stupid note. Yeah, I liked the headphones but i’d trade all the headphones in the world to get you back.”

Sobs wracked the dj’s body, and it sliced right through Koro faster than any knife ever did. They had made up and everything, but apparently the other still carried guilt from the past. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME, GOING ON ALONE! WE WERE A FUCKING TEAM AND YOU JUST UP AND LEFT WITHOUT EVEN GIVING ME THE DIGNITY OF A RATIONAL CONVERSATION! SHOUTA’S A BETTER FRIEND THEN YOU EVER WERE!”

“Whoa...zashi...we can talk now.” This form made it easy to keep up an unreadable smile, but behind it he was wavering. Placing a hand on Hizashi’s shoulder, it was immediately smacked away. “DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Koro reeled back a bit and sighed. “Yamada...I’m sorry for doing that. I was an immature child and...I ran off too quickly. I should have given you a chance to express your side. Look around you, hizashi. You’re a famous hero now, just like you always dreamed of back when we were kids.”

“That wasn’t my dream..” 

“Nyuyu?”

He rubbed his eyes.  
“I-I wanted to give you an easy life Buddy, by becoming a pro I could help everyone. I know you’re strong and you can take care of yourself, but why would you have to continue living in the shadows if you didn’t have to? Your smile meant the world to me.”

Koro sat there in silence. If memory serves correctly, he did mention that his kids but he always shrugged it off as some overly heroic delusion. Looking down on people was the only way to get respect, or so he thought. And the one he loved the most took the brunt of it. Hizashi was a blubbering mess, and koro drew enough energy together to turn back into a human. His over sized clothes practically swallowed him up, but he darted forward and hugged him tightly. “I’ll stay with you forever. We have to keep moving on, together.”

Hizashi gasped and cried, his quirk activated with every sharp inhale and Koro’s ears began to bleed. He bit his lip, and before he knew it, Hizashi was carted off into the ambulance. His fever reached a dangerous level, and Koro had called emergency services a half hour ago. A violent round of coughs made him double over, leaving him gasping. So that's what Hizashi was having nightmares about..

He turned on his side and sniffed. When people die, they are dead. That was what he lived by for years. If he had nothing to gain, true kindness was not needed. But all along, he had someone who understood him better than anyone. 

Hizashi came back two days later, and Koro was up and about. When he saw Hizashi step in the door, his heart skipped a beat and tears welled in his eyes. “H-hizashi!”

“Huh? What’s wrong Koro?”

Koro stifles his crying, inhaling sharply through his teeth. “I’m sorry I left you all those years ago! I never gave you the respect you deserved, and I don’t know how...how to make the pain go away! It’s so alien to me!”

“Wait...hold up what brought this on?”

“You were having delusions when you were running a high fever. You must have thought you were 14 again and living on your own right after we parted ways. I know it was the severity of your illness making you forget where you were, but I have my suspicions that those days may still haunt you. And for that, I cannot apologize enough.”

Hizashi casted his gaze off to the side, and bit his lip. “I should have brought it up earlier. It’s my fault for blowing up on you like that. I love you Koro, and nightmares or not that won’t change.”

Koro pulled him into a hug. While he himself was a great improviser, Hizashi was a great reader of the tone. The voice hero always knew the right words to say. He could feel their bond growing stronger while in his arms. “Say, when I fully recover, there is a special place in Paris I want to bring you. A hotel on the Seine, where the lights shine just as brightly as those eyes of yours at night.”


End file.
